The Sorting Hat
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of the next gen children being sorted into their houses.
1. Teddy Lupin

**AN: **This is a collection of the moment when each of the next gen children get sorted. For this all the childrens parents are as they would be in canon, as much as I want to strangle JRK for her pairings.

Disclaimer (for the whole thing): I am not JKR and own nothing, obviously as otherwise I would like the pairings and wouldn't want to strangle her for not letting Nuna happen.

* * *

**2009**

* * *

"Lupin, Teddy"

The voice of McGonagall rang across the room. Teddy shuffled up to the front of The Great Hall, all eyes on the first of the war heroes' children to attend Hogwarts. He was scared to get sorted, everyone expected him to go straight into Gryffindor like his father, but he wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

As the hat was lowered over his eyes, the last thing he saw was the eyes of every student in the hall focused on him, the Gryffindors looking hopeful and almost triumphant like they'd gotten him already. He could still hear the whispers coming from the seats, people discussing him, where he'd be and trading family stories of the war. It was all very annoying.

"Well, well, well, Teddy Lupin" the hat said in his head.

_Um, hello? _Teddy thought back to the hat, unsure of how this was going to go – his family had refused to tell him anything about the sorting ceremony.

"Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt," the hat reassured him, "now, let's see what we have here! You're not unintelligent and want to learn so could survive in Ravenclaw, you're very open not a good mix for Slytherin, you're brave – yes you are," Teddy had started to argue with the hat that he wasn't brave as he'd never been one to get into a fight and was a bit of a snitch, "you're just a different kind of brave, you want to live up to your parents but you don't think you're Gryffindor material… interesting,"

_Wait, what do you mean 'interesting'? _Teddy asked, scared that the hat would laugh at this.

"It's just that only your father was a Gryffindor, your mother was actually a Hufflepuff!"

_Oh, _Teddy thought. He remembered something about being told his mother was a Hufflepuff, but since the rest of his family were Gryffindors he'd put it to the back of his mind._ I'm still not sure… _Teddy started, before being interrupted by the hat. He was worried that he wouldn't get sorted anywhere. His family were all better than him in some way; smarter, braver, more decisive… he was doubtful that there'd be a place for plain old Teddy.

"Oh I know exactly where to place you now, don't doubt yourself! I suppose the friends you make will help with that," Teddy was starting to get confused by the hats actions, from what little he'd managed to get from his Aunt Hermione he'd found out that it was a very matter of fact affair, not very emotional.

"Aha, I was wondering if you'd remember that bit of information. I'm not normally this, shall we say, talkative. But I know how scared Harry was when he started, it's quite daunting to suddenly become famous. Anyway, would you like to know where you're sorted to?"

_Yes please! _Teddy thought, just as the hat roared "HUFFLEPUFF!"

As Teddy got down from the school and towards the cheers coming from the Hufflepuff table he started to think that maybe he'd been wrong to doubt himself; maybe he was good enough to live up to his parents.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, first things first - I KNOW that the sorting hat is waaaay ooc (from what I think of it anyway) but I feel that he'd have some sympathy for the kids because of what their parents faced and how they are famous through no fault of their own. But since I have more of these to write _please _tell me how you think I can improve writing the hat because I am seriously struggling. I'm going to post another two sortings tonight because they have to be in for a deadline tomorrow, so please tell me which one you think is best.

For the:

**Next Gen Sorting Hat challenge: **

_Teddy Lupin - Doubt._

**Disney Character competition:**

_The Tramp - Write about Teddy Lupin._

_**A Variety of Prompts challenge:**_

_Location - The Great Hall._

**_Camp Potter:_**

_Tech Discovery week 5 - Write about Teddy Lupin._


	2. Victoire Weasley

**AN: **I've never had much of a headcanon about Victoire and, like most of the other next gen kids, this is the first time I'm writing her so feedback would be nice. What I did imagine of her was that she'd take after her mum, but have some of the Weasley traits that she tries to hide.

* * *

**2011**

* * *

"Weasley, Victoire"

Victoire heard Professor McGonagall's voice but was already striding confidently up to the stool at the top of the hall. She was the last student to be sorted this year, and consequently the last student to be sorted by Professor McGonagall, so had started her walk as soon as the previous student had gone to sit down. She had expected all the eyes that were on her; Teddy had told her about his sorting the previous year and how many stares and whispers he'd gotten and he suspected her last name would earn her some more, which it did.

Walking to the hat, Victoire found herself wondering about the Headmistress. It was known that while Uncle Harry was at school Professor McGonagall was the Deputy Head and Head of Gryffindor, and with that she directed the sorting ceremony each year. However, since she had become Headmistress she hadn't dropped that extra job. She was retiring at the end of this year and the Deputy Head, Professor Lapaine, would be taking the role that she was vacating. Victoire was pleased that she had been sorted this year, it meant that she was able to see what Professor McGonagall was like in a school setting (she had, of course, met her before she started school since she was now considered a family friend) as Victoire suspected it would greatly differ from how she was outside.

As the hat was placed over her head, Victoire remained calm and collected as her mother had taught her. She refused to react when the voice started speaking in her head, even though she hadn't expected it. Somehow, her mother had learnt of the Weasley tradition of not letting the children know about the sorting ceremony until they get sorted themselves and insisted that they follow that tradition. Her mother, while perfectly lovely, was a little naïve and did give in to the whims of the Weasleys a little too often.

"The first of the Weasley's eh? I expected you to want to go into Gryffindor like the rest of your family," the hat told her after a second had passed.

_I am not my family. _Victoire replied, a slight French accent to her thoughts. _Plus my mother did not attend Hogwarts._

"All very true, I am just used to this new Weasley brain; I expect the next few years shall be interesting for me."

_That it may be, but for now please get to sorting me! _Victoire replied with a certain arrogance, showing that maybe she was more cut out for Gryffindor than she thought. However, Victoire had made up her mind on where she was going to be sorted and was confident that the hat would follow her decision.

"My, my. So arrogant!" the hat exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't belong in Gryffindor?"

_I have made my choice, I am sure! _Victoire replied, even though she was getting annoyed she still held the confidence in her voice that she was known for.

"Very well," the hat told her before shouting to the hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

**AN: **This is for...

_**Next Gen Sorting Hat challenge:**_

_Victoire Weasley – Confidence._

**_Disney Character competition:_**

_Lady – Write about Victoire Weasley._

_**Animal competition:** _

_Swan – Victoire Weasley._

_**Wand Wood competition:** _

_Aspen – Victoire Weasley._

_**If You Dare challenge:** _

_516. Choice._


	3. Dominique Weasley

**2013**

* * *

"Weasley, Dominique"

Dominique made her way up to the front of the hall, the last student to be sorted this year. It put her at ease that Professor Longbottom had taken over the sorting ceremony when Professor McGonagall left, but she was still nervous none the less. She wasn't exactly nervous for the sorting; she was just worried she'd be disappointed with where she was sorted. All her life, Dom had felt like a disappointment to her family. She knew it wasn't true, but she still felt that way. It was hard not to when she had a sister like Victoire and Aunts, Uncles, parents and grandparents that had fought in the war.

As she sat down, Neville sent her a reassuring smile before placing the hat on her head.

_"__Another Weasley, you're not going to be as difficult as your sister, are you? No, no you aren't."_

Dominique wasn't surprised when the hat started talking, if there was one thing Victoire was good for it was telling everyone's secrets, and that had included breaking the Weasley tradition of not letting younger relatives know about the sorting ceremony.

_What do you mean difficult? _Dom asked, intrigued with how her mind compared to her sisters.

_"__That is none of your business. Now, where will you be sorted? You have a good mind, headstrong and passionate. Oh, you're easy to sort. Your house will be thrilled to have you… _GRYFFINDOR!"the hat told her in such a rush that Dominique barely had time to register what she'd heard before she felt the hat lifted off her head.

_Maybe this won't be such a disappointment, _Dom thought as she headed towards the thunderous applause of the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**AN: **I tried not to make the hat too, human this time. Just a matter of fact hat as he should be. Let me know what you think pretty please?

**This is for;**

_**Next Gen Sorting Hat Challenge;**_

_Dominique - Disappointment._

**_Harry Potter Chapter Competition;_**

_The Sorting Hat - Write about someone being sorted._

**_If You Dare;_**

_602 - Open Minds._


	4. Lysander Scamander

**2015**

* * *

"Scamander, Lysander"

Lysander heard his name called and started his walk up to the stool at the front of the hall. He had just watched his brother being sorted, and he could tell how scared he'd felt. Lysander had already made his decision and he felt bad for it, but there was no going back now.

As the hat fell over his eyes, he threw an apologetic look at his brother.

"Another Scamander, twins I presume. Or is there another one of you out there?" the hat said to him.

_Yeah, we're twins, _Lysander told him.

"But you don't want to go with your brother, interesting…"

_No I don't, everything I've done had been with my brother. I want to prove I'm an individual! _He told the hat, repeating the words he'd been thinking for the past week.

"Interesting…" the hat told him, "Well, you have a great mind, just like your mother and brother – you'd do well in Ravenclaw you know. You're brave but a little shy, not a good mix for Gryffindor. Hufflepuff could bring that out of you, but there's more to you than that. Slytherin would exercise your mind almost as much as Ravenclaw; you could put it to practical use. I sense determination in you, and the ability to get what you want. Yes, I know where to put you…"

_It's not with my brother, is it? _Lysander asked, a little scared since he'd been told he'd do well in Ravenclaw.

"No it's not Ravenclaw; it's going to be SLYTHERIN!"

Lysander jumped up, happier than he was before the sorting. He ran all the way to the cheers of the Slytherin table, not looking at his brother until he'd sat down and made his introductions. When he did, Lorcan threw him a shaky smile. Lysander still didn't regret his choice though; this was his first step on his journey to being seen as an individual.

* * *

Words: 320

* * *

**AN: **I think I'm getting better at writing the hat, let me know if you think I can improve at all :)

**This is for: **

_**Next-Gen Sorting Hat Challenge;**_

_Lysander Scamander - Individual._

**_Last Man Standing Competition;_**

_Could be canon._

**_If You Dare;_**

_593 - Escape._

**_Ring of Fire Challenge;_**

_Lysander Scamander._


	5. Lucy Weasley

**2015**

* * *

"Weasley, Lucy"

As her name was called out there were a few whispers throughout the hall, mostly from the Gryffindor table wondering if they'd finally get another Weasley in their house, but there was considerably less than when her sister and cousins had been sorted. Obviously people were used to hearing the Weasley name by now.

Lucy knew what house she was going to be sorted into before she started the walk up to the stool. She'd watched her best friends (although they were more like family to her) get sorted, and she'd seen them go into different houses even though they were twins. Of course that wasn't uncommon since they aren't the same person, but it didn't mean it was going to be a nice experience for either of them. Lucy couldn't remember when the last time they'd been apart for a significant amount of time was.

As the hat was dropped over her head she started telling the hat where she belonged before it could even start talking to her. (She'd managed to bully her sister into telling her what happened at the sorting ceremony so she could be prepared)

"So you think you know where you want to go already, do you?" the hat asked her in an almost patronising tone.

_Yes I do know, _Lucy thought, _I'm going to Ravenclaw to help Lorcan adjust to life without his brother._

"You're certain about that? My, my, you are stubborn aren't you? Are you sure you don't belong in Gryffindor?"

_Yes, I'm sure! _Lucy was getting fed up of that hat already. _I'm not sure if it'll help, but my mum always told me 'sometimes the best way to help somebody is just to be near them' and that's what I'm doing. I'm being near Lorcan to help him. You must know how scared he was!_

"With that mindset you'd do well in Hufflepuff too, they're all so caring you'd fit right in."

_I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, I know I'm smart enough! _Lucy told the hat, there was no way she was going to walk away and go to another house.

"And this has nothing to do with escaping your sister?" the hat asked, receiving a scowl from Lucy, "Okay, if you're sure. RAVENCLAW!" the hat roared, and Lucy got down off the stool with a smile on her face and headed towards the Ravenclaw table and her best friend.

* * *

**AN: **Please let me know how you think I portrayed the sorting hat, I was really unsure how to write him. Is this better or worse than Teddy's?

For the:

_**Divergent competition:**_

_Amity 1 - "Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them"_

_**Next Gen Sorting Hat challenge:**_

_Lucy Weasley - Stubborn_


End file.
